Confrontation
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: Tell me you don't want to see me again and I'll tell you I love you. - ConflictingShipping.


**Well, I'm going to be uploading all the stuff I have on my writing blog, in case you don't follow what I do there. and not like where you don't follow the blog, but yeah. I hope you got what I meant. I'm also leaving the note here: I will be trying to write more humor and angst, because i see that my shipping writing, especially for Pokemon, tends to end up always happy. I don't particularly like that, so I figured if I mixed it up, it would be nice, right?**

**Thoughts? **

**Oh and enjoy.**

**Pokemon is not mine.**

* * *

_"I could go back to every laugh, but I don't wanna go there anymore." ~ Come In With the Rain, Taylor Swift._

* * *

He's gone in two measly days, he tells her. Or, really not her, but he tells Red to tell her.

They haven't spoken for weeks.

And, he couldn't bring himself to not care about the poor girl.

She wasn't really what you would call fragile, but Blue had always worried about her.

It was kind of like leaving your cat home alone you went out for a day or two.

Blue sighed, maybe he should call Red and tell him not to tell Leaf anything.

Maybe he should be the one to tell her.

He sighed deeply, walking to a spot where he could look through her window. The same spot he used to come to when she wasn't out to play that day. He would watch her, she would eventually notice him and they would talk and laugh and smile.

But, time flows like a river. He hasn't done this in years, but his instincts tell him she wasn't out to play, go to the comfort spot. The spot where he goes when he can't tell her something - when his stupid fears release and mindlessly, he will walk here.

She always left her window open during the rainy season. It drove him insane, he'd told her millions of times she'd catch pneumonia, but she laughed him off every time. Blue was never to be laughed at. His predictions usually came true. She never got pneumonia, but she did become very ill. That week was scary for him. That was the week he sat out here to make sure she was going to be fine, to be okay.

He sighed deeply once more (the only sound that had been leaving his lips these past few hours) and continued to watch her, laying back on the rock he was sitting on.

"Tired there, huh Blue?"

Blue looked up to see Leaf and her shining brown eyes, her arm resting on her windowsill, her hand on her chin.

"How'd you know I was down here?" he shoots up to her.

Stupid question. He knows her instincts have told her that Blue is waiting to know why she couldn't play today.

"Lucky guess?" she shrugs.

"Yeah, right."

"Oh, alright, I know you'd be there. You're always coming to me with your little fears and problems, Blue. And even when we were kids you would come here and ask why I couldn't come out to play that day."

Bingo. She's read his mind, _again_.

He was rendered speechless by her brilliant psychic skills.

_Again_.

"Spill." she demanded, staring down at him.

"Well, I…" he paused, unsure of how to start a coherent sentence.

"I'm leaving. In two days."

Her eyes widen in shock. "What?!"

"Blue, do you even realize how little time that gives me to plan a going away party for you? I'll have to call Misty right away! We'll start setting up tomorrow and - "

"Don't call Misty… Or anyone, for that matter," he interrupted her speech, eyes hitting the ground.

"What? Well why not?"

"Simple. I don't want you guys to plan this. If you do, I won't be able to leave. I need to, Leaf. This is… something important to me."

However upsetting his news may be, she nods slightly, getting that he doesn't want to tell her about whatever it is.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. See you tomorrow, I guess."

No response.

"Oh, and Leaf?"

She looked down on him once more.

"Close your window, silly girl."

And for a second, she smiled, but then she called out his name. She had forgotten to do something important.

He turned around, "What?"

"I… oh, hang on…" she told him as she began to lower herself from her window.

Finally, as she jumped to the ground and was out of the house, she ran to him.

She caught her breath in what seemed like nearly a split second and stared at him.

"Okay, it's my turn to spill."

He nodded, unsure if he should speak or stay silent.

"Blue, we've been friends since forever. And I've tried to knock on your door and tell you this, but… I.. can't seem to make it past the steps, no matter how well I know them."

She pauses for a second, and Blue decides she's going to tell him something that will convince him to stay… Or at least come back to her after his journey.

Probably.

"What I'm trying to say is… Well… I…" another pause, cheeks pink, "I love you."

First, he was bewildered. Then, he was upset.

"Why… didn't you tell me sooner?" He knew she was going to say something that would make him want to stay.

He can't seem to get away from her charms. He always succumbs to them. Though sometimes, it's not such a bad thing.

"I didn't think… or even know you were going to leave me…" It's a whisper, barely audible, but he hears it.

That made sense. This was his fault, after all…

Wait a second, was she…?

"Are you… Are you crying?"

Oh god, please let her not be crying. True, Blue was not particularly good with girls (or people), but tears were never good. And Leaf never cried! What was getting her so shaken up?

"Sorry, I just - "

But he cut her off, _again_.

He pressed his lips to hers and for a while, the world stopped turning, stars were nothing but a minute away, and everything was perfect.


End file.
